Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus having a bendable structure in which an overall shape is not fixed and the whole apparatus including a plate of a display panel is flexible as desired by a user.
Related Art
To process information in accordance with a certain process, an electronic apparatus, which typically includes and utilizes electronic elements such as a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory and the like, may be classified into various kinds of apparatuses in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus includes an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a server, etc. for processing universal information; an image processing apparatus for processing video information, etc.
The image processing apparatus processes a video signal or video data received from an exterior in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may include a display panel to display an image based on the processed video data, or output the processed video data to a display apparatus including a display panel so that the image can be displayed on the display apparatus. The image processing apparatus including the display panel may be referred to as a display apparatus, and may be a television (TV), a monitor, a portable multimedia player, a tablet, a mobile phone, etc. as an example of the display apparatus. Further, the display apparatus may have a large size and be installed at a stationary position like a TV, or may have a small size such that it be carried easily by a user like a tablet or a mobile phone.
In terms of implementation, the display apparatus generally has a rigid structure. For instance, a mobile type display apparatus includes a housing for forming an outer appearance, a display panel, an image processing board for processing a video signal to be displayed as an image on the display panel, and a battery for supplying power, and these elements generally include rigid materials. Therefore, a general display apparatus has a rigid structure that is not bendable as may be desired by a user, and the display panel has a flat surface.
However, with various kinds of contents and various demands of users, the display apparatus has been required to have a rigid structure of a curved display panel or a flexible structure. In particular, the latter case is more difficult to implement since all the elements of the display apparatus such as the housing, the image processing board, etc. need to be flexible. Although all the elements of the display apparatus are flexible, many problems, which are not caused in the rigid structure, may arise while the display apparatus is used.